


sugar and spice

by sugarjae



Series: Jungwoo getting his cherry popped [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little bit of fat shaming, Boypussy, Boypussy Jungwoo, Car Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Jeno Mark and Jaemin are assholes :(, Jungwoo is 16, M/M, Private School, Underage Jungwoo, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarjae/pseuds/sugarjae
Summary: Jaehyun fucks Jungwoo on the side of the road.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Series: Jungwoo getting his cherry popped [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051121
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	sugar and spice

Jungwoo didn't want to go out, but he didn't necessarily have a choice. His best friends, Haechan and Renjun, kept complaining about how he never did anything anymore. They noticed he's changed over break, always occupying the dorm and moping around, like he's waiting for something.

He could never tell them anything about why he's suddenly so keen on staying in. Even from his closest friends, he desperately wanted to keep his new lover under wraps. So, he goes out for them, to get them off his back.

Jungwoo sits idly on the pristine couch in the living room of the boys' dorm. He had been for the last hour, nursing his spiked fruit punch and playing with his hair. He stared out into the party, observing the crowd. It was the usual mix of boys and girls all crammed into one dorm at the infamous Briar academy.

Parties were always held at the all boys academy, they had all the good booze and weed, but most importantly, actual boys. Jungwoo, along with his best friends, went there before their promiscuity landed them a mile down the street at the all girls school of Brookside.

It was dark, the music played on low, and everyone knew to control their voices. The teachers here knew all about these secret parties and what went on, but as long as they could ignore it, they didn't interfere.

Through the crowd, he spotted Renjun hanging off of Jaemin like he always was. He almost rolled his eyes, but he couldn't deny that he had once been in his position as well. But ever since he came back to school in June, he became a new boy and it wasn't going unnoticed.

"You're quiet tonight," Jeno chuckles, sitting unbearably close to Jungwoo, "I wonder why?"

Jungwoo sigh, muttering profanities under his breath, his hopes of staying low-key shattered. Jeno was one of the most popular boys in the academy, he could do no wrong in authorities eyes, but with Jungwoo he brought out the worst in him.

He remembers clearly when they first met; at a celebratory party for the Briar basketball team at eleven at night. They were freshmen's then and it was Jeno who handed him his first shot of alcohol. He drank all night till two in the morning and threw up his guts in any trash can he could find. He couldn't not remember that night with the pictures being dug up and spread ever so often.

Before he could answer and tell Jeno to fuck off, Haechan comes over.

"Woo, get up!" Haechan whines, crouching down to him, "why aren't you partying with us?" Jungwoo sighs, "I'm just tired and a little bored." Haechan crinkles his nose, taking a sip from his drink, "wouldn't be bored if you were upside down chugging beer."

"Even thinking about that makes me want to throw up." Haechan gasps, genuinely shocked, "Woo, what's really wrong? You're never like this..." He waves Renjun over when he sees him looking.

"What's up, guys?" Renjun questions, sitting on the armrest next to Jungwoo. Jaemin had followed after him who Mark also followed after and now Jungwoo was surrounded. "Woo is acting super weird, haven't you noticed? All night." Haechan pouts.

"Maybe it's because of the extra weight. You're getting a bit fat, no?"

Jungwoo, made a pointed look at Jaemin, "no...?" He meant it as a statement, but it had come out as a question. In that moment, he felt the last bit of the carelessness he usually felt at parties wash away and tightened his oversized jacket around him. God, Briar boys are the worst.

Renjun suddenly says, "why the fuck would you even say that, Min?" He scoffs.

"I'm just pointing out the obvious!" Jaemin defends himself, raising his hands, "just seems like you gained weight over break! It's not a big deal." He passes the lit blunt between his fingers to Mark who's settles comfortably next to Haechan.

"If it's not a big deal, why even point it out?" Haechan pipes up.

"Not everyone is so sensitive about their weight like you, Haechan." Mark buts in, exhaling smoke quickly.

"Fuck you." Haechan curses at Mark with way more spite than anyone expects.

Jeno trudges up to them, slinging his arm around Jaemin's shoulders, "Ah, Haechannie, you know cursing is not ladylike. Didn't you learn that in home economics or some shit?"

"FUCK YOU, Mark!..." Haechan spits out, starting to get up, "Let's go, woo."

"What the hell did I do?! You're always blaming me..." Mark groans, feigning sadness with a huge smile plastered across his face.

"But you're wrong, min," Jeno chimes in, "the weight looks good on him-" Jaemin interrupts, "I never said it didn't!" "- You look beautiful, sweetheart." Jeno smirks, hooking his arm around his waist and pulling him halfway on his lap.

"Please leave me alone." Jungwoo tries to get out of his grip but he just holds him tighter. "Jeno, let go." Renjun stated, an obvious warning. Jeno scoffs, ignoring him, "come on, woo. You're obviously fertile, isn't it only right you put out now?"

"Holy shit." Jaemin smiles, while Mark laughs.

"Your body just wants you to lose your virginity I can feel it." Jeno continues. "Stop it, Jeno! Now!" Haechan says, trying to pull Jungwoo away.

Jungwoo looks Jeno straight in the eye, narrowing them, "what if I wasn't a virgin anymore? what if I lost it already to some stranger? Someone more handsome, smarter, more fit than you? Maybe someone older?"

"Y-you lost your virginity already?" Renjun asks softly, ruining the silence. Jungwoo doesn't answer, only stares at Jeno who's staring back at him.

"You fuckin' slut," Jeno chuckles, coming to a realization, "congratulations, you're a whore."

In a split second, Jungwoo grabs Haechan's drink from him and pours the leftover alcohol over Jeno's head making him curse, "shit! Get out! Get the fuck out!" While half the party erupts at the scene, Jungwoo gladly gets up and heads for the door with Haechan and Renjun following him.

"Whore!" is the last thing Jungwoo hears before pushes open the emergency exit and is exposed to the stinging coldness of September.

"I'm sorry about them, woo. They're such dicks." Haechan huffs. He was never this bothered with their antics, but Jungwoo knew that weight had always been a sensitive topic with him and Mark always knew how to get him riled up.

"Yeah, dicks with weed... and dicks too I guess." Renjun snorts.

When Jungwoo and Renjun hear the all too familiar sniffles from their best friend Haechan, they surround him with hugs and whisper sweet nothings to him.

Haechan, with his head on Jungwoo's shoulder, cries quietly, "he can be such a fucking asshole, I hate him. I hate him so much..."

Jungwoo has always hated how he entertained those boys, but he couldn't help himself, being inexperienced, horny, and even a little desperate. He's glad things are different now. He wishes he could tell his friends that he's found something better, that he knows just what each of them needs; an older, more mature man.

Instead, he pats Haechan on the back and asks him if he's ok. Haechan nods. They bid their goodnights and Haechan and Renjun go right back to the dorm where those assholes are waiting for them.

-

Jaehyun had been driving up and down Brookside boulevard for an hour and a half straight, gripping the steering wheel so tight that the leather began to crack in tiny rips.

On a Thursday night, of all days, he made the unconscious decision to drive three hours to a teenagers' private school in search for a certain boy. He should of went on a Friday, now he realizes, but he couldn't wait any longer. The thought of Jungwoo's being lingered on his mind for days on end, he just couldn't wait. Though, now that he's here, he finds himself void of courage to face him.

Parked at the rundown gas station he was told to be at, Jaehyun lays his forehead on the steering. He didn't know what he was expecting from this little visit either. Conversation? Cuddling? Sex? Thinking about what could happen made his stomach churn.

Feeling defeated, he adjusts gears and reverses out of the station's parking lot. He deicides to take one more look before taking the long drive back home.

The academy entrances him every time he looks at it. It's a grand building, dark and tall, like an ancient boarding school in England. Greenery surrounded the sides of the premise, acting as a gate. He wondered what went on in there, if Jungwoo was just as wild there as he was with him. He imagined Jungwoo running through the halls, playing pranks, fraternizing with his teachers like the teens in the movies not... walking on the side of the road.

The headlights of his car illuminate the teen and his blond hair swaying in the light wind. Jaehyun's eyes widen as he slows down behind him, sure that's him.

Jungwoo, squinting at the light enveloping the street in front of him, turns around to check it out. He smirks, forgetting all about the past and slipping into the whore facade he actually loved to be. Jaehyun freezes, pressing on the gas just enough to meet him at his window.

"Wanna know how much?" Jungwoo questions suppressing his excitement, coming forward to lean on the door. He lays his head on the window sill, eyeing the older mans lips.

"How much?" Jaehyun mumbles, confused.

"For a night. Wanna know how much for a night, mister?"

Jaehyun hinted at a smile, "aren't you a little young to be walking all alone this time at night?"

Jungwoo widens his eyes innocently, "I guess so. I'm so glad a man like you stopped for me though, who knows what could've happened to me," he plays with his jacket zipper, "my school is just down the road. Can you give me a ride, sir?"

Jaehyun, completely flustered, manages to get out a meek, "of course." He unlocks the doors and Jungwoo runs around to the passengers side and lets himself in.

In a flash, the teen is on Jaehyun's lap with his lips on his. Jaehyun has half a mind to put the car in park as Jungwoo attacks him, hands coming to roam under his tight denim skirt, warming cold skin.

"Y-You wanna do it here?" Jaehyun stutters, craning his neck a bit so Jungwoo can easily kiss on it, leaving faint red marks from his light red lipstick.

"Wanna go back to my dorm..?" Jungwoo whispers, trying to grind down on his crotch.

Trying to concentrate, Jaehyun chuckles nervously, "uhm, maybe we should... go to the motel? Down the road, I mean..."

Smirking, Jungwoo pulls back, "are you asking me or are you telling me?"

Jaehyun, suddenly slapped in the face with the fact that this is an adolescent in his lap, scowls at him. "take your fuckin' shirt off."

Jungwoo squeals, shrugging of his jacket and sliding off his tight crop top, while Jaehyun tries his best to shove his mini skirt up. "I got it..." Jungwoo murmurs, starting to undo it. Jaehyun refocuses and starts to undo his own jeans, letting out his semi-hard on.

Jungwoo grabs it, making Jaehyun stiffen, "fuck your hands are cold." Jungwoo smirks, circling around his cock and pumping it slowly. He lets a bead of spit drip from his lips and onto the head, while Jaehyun watches in fascination. Jungwoo leans forward, letting his eyelashes fan against his cheek, feeling his warm breath on his neck, "warm enough?," he wonders, before pressing his lips to his. 

The kiss turns dirty quickly, Jaehyun expertly sliding his tongue into Jungwoo's mouth, tasting the slightly bitter fruit punch he had earlier. His hands successfully push up the skirt to his stomach and go to his lower back, attempting to grind forward for some friction. His skin seemed more supple, chubbier, softer, he loved it. He squeezed around more, relishing in his touch. 

Jungwoo breaks the kiss, blushing, to travel to his neck, sucking messily at his skin. He's busy leaning up and forward the best he can to get Jaehyun's cock into him, giving Jaehyun a chance to observe their surroundings. He holds Jungwoo tight, heart beating at what seems like a million beats a minute, eyes darting around the windshield and windows, looking for the slightest hint of another car.

"Help me!" Jungwoo whines, shaking against him. Jaehyun, still laced with anxiety, wills himself to calm down enough to focus. He has to shove Jungwoo back so his head is past the headrest, poking out to the backseat, to align his erection with his entrance and slide just the tip in.

"Fuck..." Jungwoo sighs. He wraps his arms around Jaehyun's shoulders, letting him lead him down on his dick, so big and thick, it makes his thighs shake. Jaehyun lets out a deep breath, finally satisfied, finally at ease at being totally enveloped by his obsession once more. He tries to wait patiently for Jungwoo to ready himself, but him gripping onto the back of his neck and his fast light moans hitting his ear, has him gripping the teens ass, lifting him up and back down in one swift motion. "Uhn!!" Jungwoo groans, as Jaehyun keeps the rhythm. Furrowing his eyebrows, he throws his head back and groans, relishing in the feel of his tight pussy. Lewd sounds erupt from it getting wetter and wetter, sucking in Jaehyun's cock desperately.

Jungwoo, getting excited by Jaehyun's obvious pleasure, takes control, rolling his hips on his cock. Jaehyun considers letting the seat back for a second and letting him go at it for a split second, but the rational part of his brain screams at him to notice the tiny white lights peeking out from the end of the street through dense green trees. His eyes widen at this, as the lights seem to be coming closer and closer.

Bouncing feverishly, Jungwoo reaches one hand down to rub his clit, the sheer wetness making his fingers slip and slide. "You m-make me f-feel so fucking goooood~" Jungwoo blubbers. Jaehyun, suddenly panicking tries to move him, gripping under his thighs for him to slow down. "Don't stop! Don't stop! Please!" Jungwoo shrieks, grinding down even harder. 

Jaehyun lets out a deep moan, panting, trying to form some sort of sentence, trying to say anything to warn him, but his breath is stuck in his throat and he feels like he's about to explode. His eyes dance around the windshield, watching in horror as the car keeps ascending, the lights threatening him from afar until the car speeds up and Jaehyun, in a frenzy, grips Jungwoo's hips and slams him down over the center console and onto the passenger seat, covering his mouth with his hand.

At the same time, Jungwoo pussy spasms around Jaehyun's cock, crying into his hand as he comes hard. Jaehyun follows after him, hips twitching forward, catching his groan in his throat, and breathing heavily into Jungwoo's ear, painting his inside with hot come. 

The white headlights shine in through the car, illuminating Jungwoo's red cheeks, watery eyes, and messy hair. The car passes in a second, dashing down the road then disappearing. With their hearts calming down together, Jaehyun presses his forehead onto Jungwoo's, "wish I could take you home and do this over and over again." 

"In your dreams." Jungwoo jokes, making him smile, like it wasn't in his dreams too. And they would be dreaming and thinking and fantasizing about each other right up until Christmas break when Jungwoo ended up in his arms once again.

**Author's Note:**

> fin. hope u enjoyed :)


End file.
